Who knew
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: 3 years ago The pain The happiness the love that last kiss ill chariss untill we meet again and time makes it harder but I keep your memory you visit me in my sleep my daring who knew sasunaru inpired by who knew by pink I don't own anything but when something tragic happens and suddenly everything works out for the better boyxboy lemon dedicated to Neko-NightLover for helping me
1. Chapter 1

If you want to cry read this and listen to who knew by pink dont hate me and I cried writing it so its in naruto'pov

&&flash back...&

3 years ago

" huh I got a idea"I said

3 days later

"How did I get stuck as your trainer?" Sasuke said helping unshive a sword

A few weeks later

"Hn you're getting better , dope..." sasuke said rubbing my marks then said

"Sorta" rolling his eyes and I had the brights smile

2 days later

"Guess what dobe...you passed"

"You're anbu now, on my squad"

I was happy I jumped him with all my might and hugged him

That day I had a talk with sakara

"Sasuke isn't good for you. He's had a bad on my squad, forget that jerk before he hurts you" she said

"No! Sasuke isn't like that" I screamed storming off

She doesn't understand sasuke and I

"Say teme.."

"Hn"

"You'll stay with me right"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you"

He grabbed my hand

With sakara

"I know naruto loves him but he needs to be careful... maybe he's right. I was pretty hard on him

With naruto and sasuke

We were sneaking out the gates

I was giggling and smiling

"Shhhh, dobe or they'll hear us"

When we got outside the gates

I kissed himm on the lips and he kissed back I was so happy I saw a beautiful sparkle in his eyes then he challenged me we started sparing and I lost

"Hn ,pinned you dobe"

He smacked me on the ass with his sword I gave him a light kiss

Later he was sleeping in the middle of the field

"silly teme"

3 weeks later

Then it happen

I was sleeping till he woke me up

"Naruto we have to go their after you"

We ran till we found a safe spot

You"ll be safe here dobe"

"But I wan.."

"No! You cant come with me!they want you. They want kyuubi it's my mission to protect you"

"But sasuke"

"Just stay hidden, idiot and dont die! "

"Sasuke please"

"I love you" sauke said he kissed me then went to battle the akaski

I tried to do what I was told but the next thing I knew my feet move

"Hold on Sasuke!"

I keep running til I came apon a body

"SASUKE! "

"NO PLEASE DON'T GO! SASUKE!"

Tears rushing down my face while I held his body

"Stop that dont cry I dont like seeing my sky rain we'll meet again my dobe" sasuke said in his last breath he died in my arms but I refuse to stand for it

"I NEED YOU! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE"

I kissed him

"I love you teme"

&&flash back end...

That was 3 years ago I the hokage should have died that day not sasuke I wish I could see him one last time I started to feel tears come to the corners of my eyes but I knew I couldn't cry cause I promise never to let sasuke's sky rain I remember that last kiss, it's hard when he visit's me in my sleep

"Lord hokage" sakara said

"Yes" I said trying to refrain from crying

"We have a new chonein"

"And"

"He wants to see if he can get in to anbu"

"Tell him to come here"

Sakura left and a man with a black cloak came in to the room

Then he spoke or more so asked a question

"Do you belive in reincarnation my dobe" he said

As we stared at each other I keep my post and lowered my graze but couldn't help the smile on my face how is this possible I ran, jumped in his arms and kissed him on the cheek

"I thought"

He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead

"Will you have me naruto"

"That depends wil.."

He kissed me slipped his tounge in my mouth and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling my closer I moaned softly as we broke for air

"I won't leave you ever again just say you love me"

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha"

My eyes started to feel wet

Then sasuke frowned and kissed my tears away

"Don't make my sky rain"

"Is This really you"

"Yes dobe and im here to stay"

"How did this happen.."

"Well my dobe remember when I was a pupal of orichimaru and I stayed till I killed him the reason I kill him was that he had cursed me its a effet of the curse mark since I was his next made impossible for me to die he made me immortal im just a monster, a vampire." Sasuke explained

He showed me his fangs in a sad smirk

I stared in his eyes and saw that sparkle that was there

"My darling who knew" I said

Should I make this a contuious story I also have a watt pad now it's the same name


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"' kyuubi talking'"

Naru pov

I woke up kicking and screaming that was a dream I can't believe that was a dream that's not fair I sat up in the bed

"I miss you sasuke "I said

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes

"I missed you to my dope"a voice said

I turned around shocked to see sasuke leaning on the door frame smirking showing his fangs in black jeans shirtless

I stared at his chest then my graze going lower

"Didn't you just say you missed me now your staring at my sexiness" he said

"That's not true bastard i i just tought you had.."I said blushing a red color

"Oh that's right..."he said walking to the bed seductively

I watched as he got on the bed crawling the next thing I know im adjest the head board his hands on both sides of of my head

Then he said the rest of his sentence

"My adorable hyperactive number 1 nuckle head dope is still a virgin"sasuke said licking his lips

I gave him that look that said 'Of course im a virgin sasuke I wanted YOU'and as if he read my eyes

"I wanted you to naruto"he said

"'NARUTO LET HIM FUCK YOU DAMNIT HE'S THE DAMN DOMINATE'"

'Naww go away'

"' let his second state fuck me '"

'Fine '

"Well looks like kyuubi wants some too"sasuke said

"Ok now im positive you can read my mind"I said

"Maybe and his seal is acting up"sasuke said

The seal was swirling red and orange

Sasuke went to my seal and licked teasingly slow

"Aww...sasuke"I said grabbing his hair

"Do you want something naruto"he said licking lower fangs grazing my shorts they were ripped the next minute then going to the pluse point in my neck

I moaned loudly I want him to suck me but he's teasing

"Sa...sasuke"I said my voice cracked

"You want me to .to"he said going back down licking my thighs

"Please sasuke-kun"I said know it will get him to do what I wanted I saw the twing in his eyes

He nodded. His eyes dropped to my cock, which was on hard, and he bent down over it. His lips touched the underside of my dick and my dick jumped. He lifted my dick and stuck his tongue out, touching my nuts Smirking at my face I felt the wetness of his tongue and the shapness of his fangs. He bent lower and I felt his mouth close around my dick. I grabbed handfuls of the bedspread. sasuke sucked, and it felt good. As he sucked, though, his tongue rubbed under my dick. That felt real good. I moaned.

"Sasu..sasuke I ...ahhh"I moaned look at him with lust filled eyes trusting wildly in to that fanged mouth of his

I screamed his name when I released my seed into his lovely mouth drinking ever last drop

Then sasuke presented me with 3 fingers

"Say ah "sasuke said

I continued to pant, my body loosing all feeling for a moment. It was like my muscles had fingers then snatched out of my mouth

I was slammed with sensation as two fingers pushed into my ass

"Ah! S-s-sas-suke Ahhh!"

My body arguing with my head, I tried to relax as Sasuke pushed yet another finger inside of me.

It hurted like a bitch But i just wanted him i missed my cold anbu rougne emo bad ass teme. My hands slid to my hardened dick. I grasped it, wanting to increase my pleasure, but Sasuke swatted the hand away. Twice, three, four times Then i pouted, wanting release again. But I hesitated as Sasuke pulled my hips closer to the edge of the bed, my bare skin making contact with his.

"I...I c-can't... I - AH! SASUKE!"

Sasuke was too consumed by his need. Obsidain eyes drowned with lust Fingertips digging into my hips, he positioned himself for entry. My breath caught as the head of his member pushed against my button

I cried out again, my body loving the rough entry. With my arms spread wide, my hands griped the grasping the bed sheets, I was able to lift my hips, and push against sasuke until he went deeper

Then we fucked like animals him trusting inside me

"HARDER SASUKE MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM!"I screamed trusting back on him

"Let's...cum...together"sasuke said going faster grabbing the already broken head board from his monster strength

When we cummed my bed's legs broke then sasuke bit my pulse point

I moaned lightly he fell on top of me both panting and fallen unconscious

In the morning

I woke up to the sun in my face then my eyes snapped open looking for sasuke

"Hey looking for me"he said walking straight in the sun sitting on the bed

I blinked

"Aren't vampires apossed to sparkle in the sun"I said kissing his cheek

"Don't tell me you believe in twilight"sasuke said

"No but who knew I loved you sasuke"I said

"I love you to my sky"sasuke said

And that marks the end

Now ill will be making a nother story these are hints

1) sasuke is NOT a vampire

2) naruto might have a child

3) there are LOTS of lemons in the story

4) I hope to do well


End file.
